Generally, in case of an air bearing turbo blower, by its nature, it is designed to inhale an outside air to be compressed, and then transfer it to the supply object client.
Such a turbo blower has been used in various fields such as a waste water treatment process (waste water oxygen supplying and filtering, and tank cleaning etc.), a raw material pressure transport (transport of raw material having powder or bulk shape), a cement production process (cement, limestone, coal powder transport, and treatment of combustion gas and dust in heat-treating step), a thermal electric power (desulfurization process of coal dust, fly-ash, and fuel gas), a purification process (air supply of ozone device and filter washer), food and drug treatment process (transport of dry cargo, food and beverage, and medicine etc.), a chemical and petrochemical process (gas transmission and compression process), a metal process and mining (iron and ferrous transport and oxidation treatment, sludge filter drying, and cast waste water treatment) and so on.
Especially, in case of the air bearing turbo blower used in waste water/sewage water treatment plant, owing to the structural characteristics thereof, there is a big difference in composition rate of the electrical parts, rather than the mechanical parts. Accordingly, it has no choice but to be used in only the indoor.
In this case, since pressure lines (external pipe and duct etc.) for transferring the compressed air should be additionally installed over a long distance, there is problem in high cost expenditure and inefficient use.
In addition, where the conventional air bearing turbo blowers used in only the indoor is used in the outdoor, since the rain water is penetrated into the apparatus if it rains, there is a problem in that an electrical short occurs in the internal motor or the devices can be corroded due to the moisture penetration. In order to prevent the problem, it should install an additional blower or it is necessary to progress a piping work of hundreds of meters. Also, there is a problem of additional power waste due to the pressure loss.